bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsengumi
The Shinsengumi (新選組 or 新撰組, "Newly Selected Corps") are a special shinigami task force formed for the specific purpose of operating outside of Soul Society, and safeguarding its borders externally. They are an external covert operations subdivision that serve under the Royal Guard. History The Shinsengumi as the name indicates are a relatively new organization, having only come into existence in the past two centuries. Originally the Shinsengumi were created as another division for the Onmitsukidō, however due to the priorities of the mission were then transferred and assigned as a subdivision to the Royal Guard. Mission The Shinsengumi serve as the Covert Operational Force for the Royal Guard and by extension Soul Society, with their primary responsibilities consisting of: *Investigating any supernatural or paranormal activity. *Rooting and preemptively eliminate external threats. *To gather and provide intel on enemy threats, movements or goals. *Prevent the efforts of hostile or enemy intelligence organizations from gathering and collecting intelligence against Soul Society. Organization The Shinsengumi operate as a cohesive covert unit, largely due to their small size and limited ranks. They are divided into four squadrons comprised of two units, each with their specialty. As a subdivision of the Royal Guard, all members of the Shinsengumi are exceptional combatants, and specialists. They are organized in teams to maximize the capabilities of each member, to contribute to the success of any mission. Structure The Shinsengumi has a task force numbering just over one-hundred individuals, split into four divisions, generally twenty-five in each. Each division is free to determine the size of its individual teams, but the demand of missions generally requires that they be split up into three or four man units, giving each division a minimum of six units. These small elite units are lead by a team leader; the Squad Captain (分隊長, Buntaichō). Unlike the Gotei 13, there are apparently no true ranks within these divisions, as team leadership hierarchy seem to be based entirely on the ability of the leader to coordinate, organize, and direct his or her teams to complete the mission, a stark contrast to the merit based heirarchy of the Gotei 13. To the Shinsengumi strength does not equate to adequet leadership, instead focusing on the intelligence, strategic and tactical ability of the Shinigami in question, and their ability to lead. Shinsengumi's Council Similar to the Captain's Council of the Gotei 13, the Squad Captains of all of the Shinsengumi congregate to discuss matters of importance to the Shinsengumi, and their missions. The meetings are surprisingly informal, and at times may or may not involve subordinates of any individual team for their tactical input and appraisal. Divisions *'Intelligence Operations (INT):' The INT division specializes in intelligence covert operations, gathering valuable intel on the foreign organizations, and movements. The INT serves as the hub for all mission related information and they are the primary body of which missions are assigned from. They are also tasked with verifying the integrity of any information, often going on covert missions to obtain the necessary intel. *'Counter Intelligence Operations (CINT):' Shortly after INT was created the demand for counter intelligence rose sharply, to such extents that an entirely new division was created as a result. As the name implies CINT's purpose is prevent other organizations from gathering information on the Shinsengumi and are the first line of defense for the Gotei 13 regarding such attempts. Covert operatives of CINT are renown for their ability to decieve, and manipulate others, often working together with INT operatives. *'Infiltration & Espionage Operations (IEO):' IEO primary mission objectives are investigating and monitoring spiritual activity, outside of Soul Society. This division has less specialization and is considered the "jack of all trades" division, as most of its members are capable of fulfilling any role as necessary in a mission. When two or more specialists are required, they are often drawn from IEO. They work in tandem with the other divisions to accomplish their goals, and also double as the main hub for Shinsengumi communications. *'Assassination & Combat Rescue Operations (ACR):' ACR is the primary offensive division of the Shinsengumi, generally tasked with eliminating powerful threats. They also tasked with the recovery and medical treatment of Shinsengumi personnel in a combat environment. Uniform They wear the standard Shinigami uniform, the Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) - a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. All captains also wear a light blue haori. The haori sleeves were trimmed with "white mountain stripes", resulting in a very flashy outfit. A white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back is also worn. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. Behind the Scenes *This article was originally created by the user Jet'ika, who has given me permission to take it over. *The quote is inspired by Sun Tzu and his The Art of War. Category:Organizations Category:Royal Guard